


All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

by hllfire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Lehnsherr Has Feelings, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Charles meets Erik, the man he had heard about many times from his sister and some friends, on a rainy Sunday morning. The stories about Erik paint him as a distant and intimidating man, but Charles finds out that maybe the stories had been wrong.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorMagenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [DoctorMagenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> This was written in a hurry after I saw this prompt wasn't claimed yet and I had a surge of inspiration to have this fluff in my life, so please forgive any mistakes, english is not my first language but I'm trying my best lmao Hope you like it, dear prompter ❤️
> 
> The title is from "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift, which I used as additional inspiration for this :)
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles is the biggest flirt ever, but he's always careful not to cross any lines. He's the type of person that anybody can call in the emergency whether it's about pretending to be a boyfriend during a family gathering, or simply holding somebody's hand in a hospital so they won't be alone. All his friends agree that he's just too nice for this world. Enter Erik, who is introverted and aloof, but also has some weird awesomeness so people ask him to hang out with them all the time. There are stories how good he's in bed, but nobody actually can confirm that, because he's too intimidating to even try asking out.  
> I leave to your invention how they meet, but they almost immediately start dating and are inseparable instantly. People are getting concerned bcos Charles is such a kind person and that Lehnsherr looks like he could be an asshole. But only the two of them know the truth about their relationship. In reality Erik is completely inexperienced since he never had time for romance and people are afraid of him anyway. Charles is quite charmed by him and suggests that they explore it slowly in whatever pace Erik is comfortable with. When nobody sees they are those adorable floofs and experienced Charles introduces things Erik never even thought of. They have a lot of fun and bonding.
> 
> It may be a nice, cute romance with them slowly falling in love and building life together (like Erik had some awful moments in past, just to stay a bit in line with the canon), but you can also put some smut into it if feel like it, like their first time or sth. It may be with powers or not, and Charles can see under all Erik's masks just bcos he cares and wants to help. I'd like if you kept their ages from FC, so around 30 and Erik being a bit older, not a high school au.

Charles regretted leaving the house on that Sunday morning when the rain started to pour violently. When he left his apartment, the sky was clear, a few clouds here and there, but nothing that showed that, in just under an hour, the sky would turn to a dark grey and thunder would be heard above him as the summer rain fell. He had intended to go out for a stroll and have lunch somewhere so he could refrain himself from cooking, but now Charles found himself wheeling as fast as he could towards the closest restaurant, soaked from the rain and mumbling curses under his breath.

Not exactly the Sunday he had planned.

He entered the place without even looking at the name of the restaurant, the climatized place making him shiver for a moment thanks to his damp clothes. He decided that he'd stay there, have his lunch and hope the rain would have passed by the time he finished so he wouldn't have to run home, but, to his distress, he noticed all the tables were occupied.

Charles shot a glance to one of the waiters, quietly asking if there weren't any free places that he wasn't able to notice, but the man just shook his head at him and made Charles sigh. Back to the rain again, he guessed.

He was about to turn around in defeat when he noticed someone in one of the corner tables, eyes on the restaurant menu and apparently completely alone. Charles recognized that face from pictures he saw on Raven's and some other friends' social media, although he hadn't had the chance of meeting him in person before. Biting his lip, Charles peaked into the man's mind, trying to see if he was waiting for someone.

Apparently he wasn't. Charles looked at the rain outside again, seeing how the thick drops hit the pavement, and sighed before making his way to the other man.

"Excuse me?" he said as he got closer, seeing the man look at him, clear recognition crossing his face as he saw Charles.  _ So he knows who I am as well. _ "Hello… Are you Erik? Erik Lehnsherr?"

It took a few seconds for Erik to reply, but soon he was nodding.

"Hi… Yes. And you're Raven's brother." he pointed out, making Charles smile. "Charles, right?"

"Indeed." he raised his hand, seeing Erik shake it in a tight grip for a small moment. "I'm really sorry to bother but the sky is falling down outside and I wondered if you wouldn't mind sharing a table? It's fine if you don't want to…"

"Please." Charles' smile widened as Erik waved at the vacant chair across from him, the chair moving away from its spot for Charles to park his own chair there. Metallokinectic, if Charles remembered Raven's words well. "Although it looks like the storm caught you already."

"I know looking like a drowned rat is not the best of introductions but I hope you'll let that one pass."

"I'll try my best." there was a small smile on Erik's lips, and by what Raven and Alex had told him about Erik, those were rare.

From all the stories Charles heard from the man in front of him, he expected Erik to be more of an asshole, so it was a pleasant surprise to see him smiling and apparently calm, maybe a little uncertain of Charles' presence but not pushing him away either, probably testing the waters.

Charles couldn't help but think he looked good with a smile.

"It's completely unfair how you do that, you know?" Raven complained, body covered by the bathrobe as she walked through the room, procrastinating once again on putting clothes on after taking a shower. Charles, as always, ignored her in order to read one of his students' essays. "You just had a nice lunch with Erik by  _ introducing yourself and asking to share a table." _

"I don't see why you find that so unbelievable."

"It's Erik! No one gets close to him that easily! At least not strangers. That man is intimidating and I'm saying that as his friend."

Charles looked up, seeing Raven's bright yellow eyes on him and giving her a shrug. 

"He was actually very nice and inviting." Raven's eyebrows rose with that, surprised. "Not intimidating at all."

"If Erik hadn't told me he met you  _ himself _ I would say you had met a totally different Erik. That doesn't sound like Erik  _ 'I will scare the new intern with my glares' _ Lehnsherr." there was a hair comb that she took from the table in her hand now, which she used to point at Charles. He only kept his eyes on her, eyebrows raised and a small amused smile on his lips. "If I hear anything about you going to bed with him I will end both of you."

"Wha- Where did  _ that _ come from?"

"From the knowledge that you are, my darling brother, a slut."

"I'll take full offense on that." Charles said, although there was amusement in his voice.

Raven just started to move away, looking for a mirror as she started to comb her hair.

"As intended. But you also get attached too quickly." she continued, eyes sometimes moving to look at Charles through the mirror. "Erik isn't exactly one for romance. I've known him for a while and he hasn't been with someone for… ages. Besides, you're too soft and he's very  _ not-soft. _ I really don't want to be the one dealing with your broken heart if it happens."

"Thank you, Raven." Charles said, sarcasm in his voice as he saw her glare at him from the mirror. "I'll try not falling in love with the man I met yesterday and probably won't meet again."

Charles smiled at something Erik said, taking a sip of his coffee and feeling delighted with the sweet taste. 

"I think you'd like this one." Erik had said as they made their orders, an enchanting smile on his lips that seemed to get all of Charles' attention. "Since you said you have such a sweet tooth."

Erik had been right and, although Charles was more fond of tea — his British side had always been strong —, he now had a new favorite drink.

He hadn't expected Erik's text the day before, asking when Charles would be free and if he wanted to grab a coffee any time soon, but was more than pleased with the invitation. The truth was that Erik's company on that rainy day had stayed in his mind for days, and Charles was eager to meet Erik again, to talk to him once more and maybe get to know more of the other man without it being from stories from other people.

What he knew from Erik was that he was a few years older than Charles, worked with Raven, and had the fame of being a closed off person — as well as the fame of being good in bed from one conversation that Charles remembered having with one of Raven's colleagues, Angel. Erik had seemed more closed off on the first time they talked, but for the first minutes, an slight uncertainty to his actions and words, until it shifted completely, making Charles wonder if someone had ever tried to truly meet Erik. They had always said he was too intimidating to get close to, that only a few did it, but that Erik that people talked about didn't seem like the one Charles was seeing in front of him.

There, at the café, Erik talked about his life as if he and Charles knew each other for years now, and Charles couldn't help but feel endeared by it. Whatever it was that scared people away from Erik seemed to disappear in Charles' presence, or, at the very least, the telepath seemed to not care about it enough to not notice.

"I hope I'm not boring you." Erik said after a while, a small smile on his lips, not sheepish but still slightly uncertain. Charles gave him a bright smile at that. "I'm not very good at conversation."

"You're doing great so far, I don't know what you mean." Erik huffed out an amused chuckle at that. 

"I don't usually talk this much." Erik confessed, his hands playing with his own cup of coffee. Charles noticed the slight nervousness in his mind with it. "But I guess people were right when they said you're someone easy to talk to."

"Raven  _ does _ call me a social whore sometimes." Charles joked, seeing Erik's eyebrows raise, some of the nervousness still there but less now as an amused smile painted his lips. "Which makes me afraid of what you've heard about me from her."

"Just your job and that you were a flirt." Erik shrugged, making Charles snort a little bit. "But you haven't flirted with anyone so far in the two times we met so I'm starting to doubt that."

"Would you like me to flirt with you, Erik?" the telepath smirked, playful.

Charles watched curiously as Erik's body tensed for a moment, eyes widening ever so slightly as a small jolt of panic mixed with excitement filled his mind, so loud that Charles couldn't block out. Charles' smirk turned into a sheepish smile.

"Too far?" he asked, expression turning softer as he watched Erik relax bit by bit. "Sorry."

"No, I just…" Erik clenched his jaw for a moment before he opened his mouth again. "I'd actually be more than fine with it."

They stared at each other for a moment, gazes meeting as Charles processed Erik's words. A smile appeared on his lips again, making Erik mirror it for a moment. Out of the two of them, Erik seemed to be the one who didn't fit the rumors that surrounded him.

The way Erik changed around other people was curious to Charles, noticing how more guarded he was when it was not just the two of them. It was harder to see him give an easy smile, his mind seemed more aloof than normally, and his expression was serious, making Charles understand in part why Erik was so intimidating for other people. 

It was Raven's birthday, and they were all in a small chinese restaurant that she loved, the table being filled by friends and Charles. Charles had taken a place between Raven and Erik, and he watched how Erik barely participated in the conversations, listening to everyone but staying quiet and choosing not to say much. He talked, but not as much as he did with Charles on their dates — because after four of them, and with Charles flirting with Erik through at least half of them, Charles was already considering them to be dates —, and it was even weirder to see some of the people legitimately intimidated by Erik's presence there.

It became amusing to see how some people there were surprised when Charles and Erik started to talk with each other, Erik's demeanor changing slightly as they did it, even if he was clearly still on guard. It was, once more, endearing to see how he opened up to Charles.

"This is proof that the Charles Xavier magic works with everyone." Alex said when Erik left to go to the bathroom at some point, everyone chuckling at his words. "Even on Erik Lehnsherr."

Erik's apartment was nice and tidy — very different from Charles', where his and Raven's belongings would be thrown around everywhere —, and Charles almost pitied not being able to pay much attention to it as he pulled a flushed Erik down to be on his lap and placed a kiss on his lips. 

They had been out for drinks, Erik once more looking like he was at ease around Charles since it was just the two of them, and Charles at some point had joked about Erik's fame of being good in bed even if no one had been able to truly confirm it because no one was brave enough to try and get the confirmation. He had watched curiously as Erik shrank on his seat, his eyes leaving Charles' to look down at his own drink, right before confessing that he didn't know where those rumors had come from because he hadn't been with anyone for a long time now, and in fact wasn't at all that experienced.

"I never had time for it." Erik had said, voice slightly strained. "Never found someone worth it as well… Someone I could really trust."

He saw in Erik's mind some uncertainty, waiting for Charles' judgement and raising his guard immediately in case Charles said something he wouldn't like to hear. Instead, Charles did what he did best: he flirted with Erik. Erik had looked thoroughly surprised by it, and soon he was comfortable around Charles again as they talked. Charles couldn't pinpoint the moment Erik had offered for them to go to his apartment, but they were there anyway, Erik's arms around Charles' shoulders as Charles held him by the waist, their mouths clashing in a kiss that managed to pull small pleased sounds from both of them.

"Bed?" Charles asked between the kiss after a while, noticing Erik stop to look at him, swallowing nervously as his eyes met Charles'. In return, Charles gave him a reassuring smile. "Unless you want to just stay here and kiss me. There's no rush."

"If you want to go to the bedroom…"

"Only if you want it too, Erik." Charles placed a quick peck to the other man's lips, smiling at him and seeing Erik's body and mind relax at Charles' words. "I mean it, there's no rush. I rather like going slow."

Charles watched with satisfaction as Erik's face flushed a little more at the double meaning and at the smirk on Charles' lips. It was hard not to be endeared by Erik there, and Charles was more than pleased when Erik kissed him again, thankfulness oozing from his mind at Charles' patience.

"You  _ are _ a flirt, Charles." Erik mumbled, hand going to the back of Charles' neck, his fingers carding through the hairs there and making Charles shiver. The back of his neck had always been sensitive. 

"And I think you rather enjoy it."

"Can't say that I don't…"

No one really believed when Charles said he and Erik were dating after only four months of knowing each other, taking Charles a few minutes to convince them that he wasn't joking around.

"No." Angel said, crossing her arms as she looked at Charles. They were at Charles and Raven's apartment, Raven had invited her and Alex over after work. "With  _ Erik? _ Don't get me wrong, I love the big guy, but he doesn't seem like your type at all..."

"And why is that?"

"You're very nice and cheerful and Erik is all-" she mimicked one of Erik's glares, making Charles snort a little bit. "I don't know, you two have very different presences."

"They do say that opposites attract." Alex shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

"He's a good man, he's just a little wary of people." Charles offered, not giving any more information than that.

He and Erik had talked before, Charles had questioned why he was so closed off around other people, and Erik had taken a while to explain how he had learned to keep everything to himself ever since he was a kid, how he was taken advantage off before and how, after his parents' deaths, he found it harder to just open up to anyone.

"And then you came along." Erik had said quietly that night, his voice a whisper as they laid together on Erik's bed, just talking. "I was scared at first that you were making me open up with your telepathy, but I figured out I  _ wanted _ to talk to you. You're the first one..."

Knowing Erik trusted him enough to open himself up made Charles' chest warm every time he remembered it, and every time they were alone Charles  _ knew _ he was seeing something that only he was allowed to see. He wished Erik showed himself to his friends, to Angel, Alex and Raven, so they could see him for what he truly was, but he also knew Erik wasn't comfortable with that, that the walls he made between him and people made him feel safe, and that maybe those walls would never crumble. As long as Erik trusted Charles enough to let him see past them, Charles would be fine.

"If you say so." Raven finally said, still clearly surprised with Charles' news. "But be careful… If he does anything to hurt you I'll end him myself."

Charles watched with a smile as Erik cooked, his head resting on his hand as his elbow rested on the armrest of his wheelchair, eyes following Erik moving around the kitchen and bringing knives, spoons and metal bowls to himself with his powers from his spot in the living room. Sometimes, Erik would start humming to himself distractedly, stopping when he remembered Charles was there and going back to silence, making Charles smile a little wider. The amount of affection he felt for Erik was almost overwhelming.

In Erik's apartment, Charles was able to have Erik for himself, to look past any wall the other man had put up and to hold him, the same way Erik was able to let go and just let himself enjoy Charles' company and the intimacy they shared. It was a perfect thing, at least in their eyes.

Sometimes, Erik would still be uncertain, his walls raising again instinctively until Charles pulled then down with a few words or gestures, making sure that Erik knew he was serious about taking things slow with Erik if that was what he needed, and everytime it happened, he could see Erik's eyes turn grateful and his mind getting more and more at ease with Charles. They had been together, in a relationship, for three months now, and Charles was more than willing to wait for Erik.

They had dinner that night, talking about Charles' students and Erik's day in the office where he worked, and it was just as calm as the other times they did it. Charles had smiled immediately at the taste of the food Erik cooked for them, seeing a proud expression on his boyfriend's face at it. As someone who only cooked out of necessity, Charles appreciated how much Erik liked doing it and how much it reflected in the food he made, each of them better than the last. 

"You really are a keeper." Charles commented, mouth full, making Erik snort.

"I'm starting to think you're with me because I can cook, Xavier."

"Hm, you figured out my scheme of having you cooking for me from now on by being my boyfriend." Erik narrowed his eyes at Charles, seeing Charles smile amusedly. "My perfect plan has been foiled!"

Erik tossed a pea at Charles with that, both of them with big smiles on their lips as they ate.

It was always a joy to lay in bed with Erik after dinner, to just stay there and talk the night away and share kisses and touches until they were both too tired to stay awake and fell asleep side by side. That night, they did the same, laying side by side on the bed and talking about their lives, sharing things with each other and smiling at each other's stories. When Erik moved closer to place a kiss on Charles' lips, Charles only welcomed him, thinking nothing much of it, until he saw and felt Erik moving to lay over his body, his kisses turning more heated and his mind flaring up with hesitant excitement.

Charles parted the kiss softly, looking up at Erik with a frown and seeing the face Erik made whenever he made a decision but was still uneasy enough to not know if it was good or not. Charles cupped his face with one hand, his thumb rubbing against the skin there, seeing Erik's gaze soften immediately.

"We don't have to." Charles offered, trying to make sure Erik was really okay with it. Erik only pressed his face against Charles' touch.

"I want to. If you want it as well."

"Oh, darling," Charles wasn't able to hold back the smile. "I don't think there's something I want more than you."

Charles was sad that they hadn't talked about it beforehand, although he didn't think Erik would be the one to plan when to have sex first and then tell Charles, because he wasn't able to prepare himself — the idea of having Erik riding him was enough to elicit some shivers on him, but that would have to wait —, but he made the most of it while trying his best to give Erik what he needed.

It was hypnotizing to watch Erik undress above him, to see Erik naked under the yellow lights of the bedside lamps, to feel Erik's hands on his skin once he got undressed, and even more mesmerizing to see Erik gasping and letting out small pleased sounds as Charles used his fingers on him, pushing inside the tight ring of muscle as carefully as possible with the help of lube to let Erik get used to it. The way his body arched and his mouth hung open, eyes dark with pleasure, when Charles' fingers brushed against his prostate made Charles himself moan, the feedback of the pleasure from Erik's mind not helping in any way to stop Charles from being completely aroused, skin prickly with desire.

Erik rested his head on Charles' shoulder, moaning quietly and moving his hips against Charles' fingers as one of his hands moved to stroke himself. Each little sound seemed to make goosebumps rise on Charles' flesh, and each roll of Erik's hips on his fingers made Charles wish even more that Erik was riding him just so he could watch the movements of Erik's hips as he went down, down,  _ down… _

Charles sent the mental image over to Erik, the fantasy of it, and he watched with satisfaction as Erik gasped once more, his mind spiking with want. It was impossible not to let his lips curve up into a smile.

"Next time, my love." Charles promised, placing a kiss to Erik's temple, tasting the salty sweat of his skin. "If you let me."

Erik didn't even need to think before saying yes in a whisper, his hand moving faster on his own cock, waves of pleasure hitting Charles and making him almost go cross-eyed with it. 

When Erik came, it was with a choked out sound, dragging Charles to have his own orgasm with him with the force of it, feeling Erik's seed spilling over his stomach. He pulled his fingers out of Erik carefully, running a palm through his arse for a moment, appreciatively, and placing another kiss to Erik's head, a quiet praise being sent from his mind to Erik's that made the other man shudder slightly.  _ So he likes being praised, _ Charles thought, a wicked smile appearing on his lips at the thought. He'd save that information.

He ignored the sticky feeling of Erik's release on his skin, letting Erik lay on top of him and recover his breath, running the hand that wasn't slick with lube through his hair and holding Erik close. Erik's mind was pure bliss and calm, a sentiment of joy growing in it and making Charles smile.

"Was it good?" Charles asked, although he already knew the answer. He'd like to hear from Erik himself. 

"Yes." Erik nodded slightly, head still against Charles' skin. "Thank you."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure."

Erik snorted with that, fingers tracing invisible lines on Charles' skin. It was peaceful, and the afterglow of sex made both of them even more relaxed than before. It took a while for one of them to break the comfortable silence, but soon Erik's voice was heard, quiet, calling his name.

"Yes, my darling?"

"I love you."

Charles smiled, looking down at Erik, unable to see his face with how he seemed to be hiding it on his chest. His mind was nervous, always nervous when it came to things like that, scared that Charles would break the trust he had built on him. He couldn't blame Erik for that, not with everything Erik had told him, but he'd make sure to show Erik there was nothing to fear, not for them, and not from him.

"I love you too." Erik relaxed instantly, body and mind, and Charles pulled him closer to his body. "Very much, actually."

They cleaned themselves before going to sleep, Erik snuggling against Charles and holding him, making Charles smile until he finally fell asleep, Erik's love projecting at him the whole time without the man even noticing.

Outside, the rain fell strongly, drops hitting the glass window, the noise lulling both of them to sleep and bringing back memories of a restaurant on a rainy day and first hello's that became much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are more than appreciated and keeps an author's soul alive. Even a "❤️" or "+kuddos" are valid and will make me happy. ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellfre.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/hllfire)!


End file.
